


Why is your hair so long?

by PowerfulTenderness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerfulTenderness/pseuds/PowerfulTenderness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddling really isn’t all that it’s made out to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why is your hair so long?

**Author's Note:**

> Implied smut is implied.  
> Originally posted on Tumblr.  
> Also, this started off as a chapter for Forlorn Hope, but I decided to turn it into a one-shot instead.

You tied your hair up in a sloppy bun, just to get it off your neck, as you exited Bucky’s bathroom. As soon as he heard you come back, he turned his head to look at you. Your relationship with Bucky had had turned physical over the last few months and while you certainly enjoyed every second of it, this was the part you were starting to dread. Bucky watched with a knit in his brows and a frown on his face as you shimmied into your jeans. You tried to ignore his stare, his pout, as you threw your shirt back on. You’d have to sneak into his room later to find your bra and panties, when he wasn’t looking at you like you were ripping his heart out.

Stepping next to the bed, you leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “G’night Bucky.” Hopefully that sounded casual enough.

Quick as the super soldier that he was, he grabbed your wrist. You paused and turned, raising an eyebrow at him. “Uh, Buck?”

“…Why don’t you ever stay?”

Ugh, how can a grown man, a feared former assassin, pull off puppy eyes so well? You sighed and shifted your weight, “‘Cuz,” you answered with a shrug.

“‘Cuz?”

“Yep.”

“‘Cuz’ isn’t an answer.”

You rolled your eyes, “What are you, my dad? ‘Cuz’ is a perfectly legitimate answer.” 

He tugged you closer to him, placing a kiss on your abdomen as he hummed, “Do you want me to be your daddy?”

You threw your head back with a barking laugh, “Oh shut up, behave, you.”

He grinned and tugged your arm again, this time pulling you down for a kiss. You pulled away with a giggle, “I thought you said you were tired,” you tried one more time to get away, anything but sleeping next to another person.

Bucky sighed and let go of your hand, “Are you scared of me?”

Those deep blue eyes of his shun with such uncertainty, fear and regret that you quickly sat next to him and hugged him, “No! Of course not!” 

He looked at you like he didn’t believe you, not even having to voice the question. You frowned, “Look, trust me, you don’t want to sleep with me.”

Silently, Bucky laid down and turned to his side, facing away from you.

“Don’t be mad at me, Buck,” you said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He just yanked his shoulder away from you, “I’m not mad,” he mumbled into his pillow.

You were torn between rolling your eyes at his immaturity and wanting to hug him again. You settled on poking his bare back, his taut muscles practically making your finger bounce off. “Come on, you’re not supposed to go to sleep mad.” You pouted, hoping that being cute would help you.

It didn’t. Bucky sat up and glared at you, his face going red from suppressing his anger, “Maybe if my girlfriend wasn’t constantly lying to me, I wouldn’t be trying to sleep angry!”

“I never lied to you!” You raised your voice and narrowed your eyes, it was one thing to be mad at you for not wanting to sleep with him, but to accuse you of lying!

“Then why don’t you trust me?!”

“What?! Of course I trust you, you stupid old man!”

He scoffed out a disbelieving laugh, you always resorted to calling him “old man” when you thought he didn’t understand something. Usually he would laugh at it, but now was not the time. “Then why don’t you ever stay?”

At least he stopped yelling, but this sad despondent Bucky was the last thing you wanted to see. He had gone through so much and it’d taken you so long to get him to trust you, seeing him like this was worse than seeing him angry.

You sighed, “Really, it’s me. I move around a lot in my sleep. And it usually disturbs my partner so I always sleep by myself to avoid the whole ‘you kept me up all night’ argument. Ok?”

Bucky looked at you with a raised brow, “That’s it? You move around in your sleep? That’s a weak excuse.”

You narrowed your eyes again, “Fine! If you want me to stay over so bad, then I will! But if you wake me up ‘cuz I accidently hit you in my sleep, I will hit again while I’m awake!” You yelled frustrated, pulling your T-shirt back over your head, and ignoring the small grin that tugged at the corner of his lips. Your pants followed and fell randomly on the floor. “Now, I love you, g’night!” You yelled, still riled up from the argument, as you laid on your side, back facing Bucky, and adjusted the blanket so it was covering your fully.

Bucky had the gall to chuckle, which he would regret once he realized just how serious you were, but leaned over and kissed your cheek, “G’night.”

You just grunted, missing the laugh he was holding back as he laid down too, his right arm snaking about your waist and pulling you to his chest. He kissed your shoulder, “I love you too.”

He didn’t quite get the response he thought he would…

“Ow, you’re on my hair!” You whined as you elbowed him lightly and pulled your hair out from beneath him.

“Well, why is your hair so long?” He complained, propping himself up slightly so you could collect your hair.

Your rolled your eyes, “Why is _your_ hair so long?” You snapped back.

He chuckled, but now that that was settled he closed his eyes again, until you moved. You shifted under his arm, that wasn’t so bad, if you just did that every now and then during the night— your cold feet touched his shins and he took in a sharp breath, fighting the instinct to pull his legs away. “Why are your feet so cold?”

“Why are you legs so warm?” Came your mumbled response. He chuckled again, this wasn’t so bad.

Just as he was falling asleep, you moved again, turning on your other side and facing him. It appeared that you were already asleep, unconsciously moving towards the heat source for your strangely cold hands. You ended up with your hands pressed against his chest and your forehead resting on his sternum. Well, as long as you weren’t moving anymore… He took a breathful of your hair, sputtering quietly. He adjusted his head on the pillow so that whenever he breathed, he didn’t get a mouthful of your hair.

He was on the edge of sleep, _again_ , when you moved, _again_. This time you moved onto your back, pulling out of his arms. He wasn’t even going to complain, hell, he was actually relieved. You weren’t kidding when you said you moved a lot in your sleep.

…

Bucky gasped and jolted back as something cold slapped his face. He blinked, eyes focusing in the dark and finding your feet on the pillow next to his face. He scrunched up his face in disbelief and exasperation. “What the hell?” He asked, annoyed, and even more so when his only answer was your steady breathing. You were asleep.

Taking a breath to calm himself he kept repeating your warning over in his head. Natasha had warned him before he ever had sex with you that you were grumpy when woken up. How or why Natasha knew, he never asked. But he was certainly going to take her word for it. Carefully he sat up and tucked his arms beneath your knees and back, gently laying you down facing the right direction. He made sure to leave some space between the two of you, as long as you didn’t somehow flip to foot of the bed again…how did you do that anyways?

…

Cold feet tucked under his knees, jolting him from his sleep again. He sighed, not even bothering to move your feet, maybe if your feet warmed up, you’d stop moving.

…

He hissed, twitching his legs away from your feet. This time you had scratched him. What the hell kind of toenails did you have?! What were you, a velociraptor? Whatever.

…

Elbow to the gut. Punch to the face. Kick to the groin. Cold extremities everywhere.

…

Sunlight filtering through the window woke you up in the morning. You took a deep breath, stretching as you woke up. Bucky, face down next to you, stirred. You wondered if you just sitting up to stretch woke him up, how he ever sleep during the night.

“Huh, well, I’m sorry, I guess I was wrong. That wasn’t so bad.”

Bucky groaned and lifted his head, red eyes glaring weakly at you. “We need a bigger bed…”

“The fuck happened to your face?” You asked, staring at his black eye.

“You kicked me last night…”

“What the hell was your face doing by my feet? You freakin’ weirdo.”


End file.
